Always Kiss Me Goodbye
by Ariel.611
Summary: Sasuke has returned to spend time with his family after being away but Sakura is giving him the cold shoulder. Now what?


Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at a one shot. It is not related to my other SasukexSakura. This is just an idea that came to me while I was having issues sleeping at two in the morning. We all remember how Sasuke ripped Sakura off before he left and that smug look on his face when he did so. As a fellow wife myself, I found this unacceptable and wanted Sakura to punish him for such a crime against wife kind so…. Here it is. It's just for fun so enjoy and don't take it too seriously because I didn't.

The tall, dark man swept through the streets of Konoha his eyes sharp like a hawks glaring at every creature that crossed his path.

"Hey there Sasuke! You look happy tonight." A cheerful voice called out to him. It was the only person in the village brave, or stupid enough to talk to the Uchiha given his foul mood but then again he was also the only one that could really survived his wrath as well.

"What are you doing out so late?" Sasuke asked.

"I could ask you the same question." The Hokage replied walking up to him. "There's been so much paperwork to do lately and Bolt got into trouble at the academy again today." He sighed rubbing his neck. "That boy. I swear I apologize to Iruka Sensei and Kakashi Sensei for putting up with my crap every day now because of him."

Sasuke nodded a little smirk touching his lips. "This is just proof that karma exists." His face darkened a little. "It seems it's bitten you pretty hard today too."

Naruto nodded and matched his stride with the Uchiha following alongside him with no destination in mind. "How long do you plan on staying this time?" the blonde asked. "When did you get back?"

"This afternoon." Sasuke replied shortly.

"Really? What are you doing out here then? I thought you'd be at home with Sarada and Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke growled deep in his chest. "Yeah, me too. Sarada and I were together until just an hour ago when she went to bed."

"Ok…." Naruto said still confused. "Then why aren't you home? Sakura is there."

The Uchiha sighed. "It's because she's there that I'm not home." He muttered.

Naruto's brow furrowed for a moment as and then widened a wicked smirk coming to his face as it dawned on him what the problem likely was. "She's still pissed off at you for leaving her hanging when you left last time isn't she?" The Uchiha merely grunted in reply and the Hokage laughed. "You're so toast!" he exclaimed. "It's all your own fault too you know."

"Yeah I know." Sasuke groaned. "It's so… frustrating!"

Naruto chuckled as they neared his home and the pair stopped in front of it. "Well, I'm off to go snuggle with my wife."

"Don't rub it in." Sasuke groaned.

The blonde snickered in response. "Hey, you should've known she'd retaliate somehow but you should also know that she loves you too. Just apologize to her already."

"You and I both know that she's going to make me beg." Sasuke grumbled.

"Well yeah… It's Sakura we're dealing with here." The Uzamaki replied. "She's worth it though right?"

Sasuke smiled slightly. "Yeah you're right. Go get inside idiot."

Naruto grinned and obliged and he briefly heard the Hokage say "I'm home!" and Hinata's soft greeting of welcome as he walked away from his best friend's house and towards his own. He knew it was his own fault for his situation, he also knew that Sakura wouldn't be the woman he loved it she hadn't reacted that way. She was tough as nails and didn't take crap from anyone except for him on occasion. This apparently wasn't one of those occasions. He stopped in front of a storefront glancing at the jewelry displayed there and sighed. "If she was like any other girl I could give her something like this and she'd be satisfied." He muttered. Sakura wasn't like other girls though so something like that wouldn't do. After a few moments though, he spotted what he knew would be perfect and dashed inside the shop just a moment before the shop keeper approached the door to close it. He made his purchase and then left his steps now determined as he made his way home. As he walked his mind returned to that afternoon when he'd arrived back in the hidden leaf after two weeks away from home.

The path he walked was familiar though not as familiar as he would've liked as he moved through the streets of Konoha towards the Uchiha family compound where he lived. As it stood, he'd spent more nights away from home than at home in his thirteen years of marriage but he was determined for all of that to change after the fiasco with Orochimaru less than a month ago. He hadn't even recognized his own daughter and she'd doubted her mother both of which were his fault. His mission had indeed been important but his family was even more so and he was going to prove it to them. He mounted the steps to his new home he realized from the freshly painted support beams, and slid the door open.

"I'm home." He called out into the space.

"Papa!" Sarada cried out padding quickly down the hall to where he stood at the entry way slipping out of his sandals. She jumped towards him and he caught her with his one good arm and held her close. "I'm so glad you're back!"

He smiled down at her and set her back on the ground tapping her lightly in the middle of her forehead, the wide one she'd inherited from her mother and smiled. "It's good to be back." He stepped up to the hall way and was surprised when the only other occupant of the house didn't appear. "Sarada, where is your mother?" he asked.

"Oh, she's in the kitchen." The raven haired girl replied. "She was helping me with my homework while dinner cooked."

"I see." He replied moving into the main living space.

"Yeah, she's been kind of irritated for the past hour. I'm not sure why." The girl said as she led her father into the dining room where books and paper were scattered about evidence of her hard work. "Papa, is it true that you can perform all five chakra natures?" she asked as she gathered her things together. He nodded and helped her closing one of the books and stacking it on top of the other. "How can that be? Sensei said that it's impossible."

"It is impossible for most people but my eyes allowed me to push past that boundary." He explained.

"Oh. Does that mean one day I can too?" she asked.

"Maybe someday." He replied handing the stack of books to her. "I'll go check on your mother while you take care of these."

She nodded cheerfully and headed out into the hallway, down the hall to her bedroom as he walked into the kitchen smiling at the figure standing in front of the sink with her back to him. She'd only grown more beautiful since they'd married years ago. He watched her hair sway brushing her shoulders as she shifted back and forth as she worked admiring the blush color of it. His eyes roamed over her form, her strong shoulders, her narrow waist the curve of her hip and the slender legs were all gorgeous and they were all his. He moved further into the kitchen surprised that she didn't turn to greet him. Sakura was a very expressive person and would've normally thrown herself into his embrace and tried to steal a kiss or two by now telling him how much she missed him. This new behavior had him just a touch wary.

"Sakura, I'm home." He said quietly.

"Welcome back." She replied without looking at him as she moved to pull the pan out of the oven. She set it down on the counter and removed the lid letting the aroma of roasted meat fill the room making the Uchiha's mouth water. Sakura's cooking was one of the hidden talents he'd never known she had until after they'd married. It was one of the things he looked forward to most when he came home and tonight's dinner promised to be the best he'd had in weeks. "I'm sorry that dinner isn't quite ready yet. It'll just be a couple more minutes." She said as she moved to the cupboard and pulled down three plates.

"Here, let me help with that." He said walking forward as she stretched up on her toes to reach the bowls.

"Don't bother. I've got it." She said snatching them just before he reached her. "Go on into the dining room."

He frowned at her business like tone. This wasn't like the Sakura he knew. He reached out with his senses and felt her chakra, it was definitely Sakura but something was off. Her energy was tinged with something that he hadn't felt in a while, not since their travels together before Sarada was born. He struggled to put his finger on it as she dished up the food.

"Is there something you wanted?" Sakura asked.

He blinked and shook his head though his frown deepened, she hadn't looked at him once the entire time he'd been in the kitchen, what was up with that? "No. I was just wondering if you're feeling alright." He replied.

"I'm fine." She replied quickly as she picked up two of the plates from the counter. She carried them quickly past him her green eyes focused on the entry way and brushed past him as she walked into the dining room. "Sarada! Dinner is ready!" she called out before reentering the kitchen to retrieve the remaining plate and bowls of rice once again moving past him without a glance. Sasuke frowned, clearly something was wrong with her to be acting this way around him.

As she walked past again he reached out and grasped her arm stilling her movements. "Hey, what's wrong?" he demanded.

"Did I say something was wrong?" she asked her eyes rising to meet his. The expression in them troubled him, she looked irritated and he blinked before she pulled her arm free of his grasp and moved back into the dining room. Surprised that she'd willingly slip out of his grasp, he moved into the dining room and watched her for a moment as she poured the tea before taking his place at the head of the table.

Sarada took her spot on his left and Sakura sat on his right and his daughter beamed at her mother. "It smells good mamma! Thank you for the food!" she exclaimed before digging in.

Sasuke had trouble enjoying his food as he studied his wife from across the table. She hardly looked at him but smiled warmly at Sarada as the girl chattered about what she'd done at the academy since he left and complained about how annoying Bolt was.

"Mamma, was Lord Hokage like Bolt when he was younger?" she demanded.

"Oh yes." Sakura replied with a warm smile. "All he did was get into trouble and tried to prove that he was better than your papa."

Sarada snorted and crossed her arms over his chest. "He drives me crazy!" she muttered.

Sakura chuckled. "I can only imagine. Try to be patient though ok? He'll grow up eventually."

Sarada sighed but nodded as she finished her plate. "I'm all finished. Can I be excused?" she asked looking at Sasuke.

He blinked for a moment and then nodded and the girl smiled at him before gathering her dishes and carrying them into the kitchen. Now alone with his wife, he felt a strange heaviness in the air that wasn't normally present and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He'd expected her to rattle off all about her activities during their time apart and when she didn't his discomfort grew. Sasuke had always been a man of few words and starting conversations just wasn't something he normally did. It was one of the reasons Sakura was such a good match for him, she could do enough talking for both of them most of the time and all he had to do was sit back and listen but this was different. With the silence weighing on him, he finally spoke.

"So how is your work at the hospital going?" he asked.

"It's going well." Sakura replied quickly. She then picked up her empty place and entered the kitchen without another word.

"This is becoming troublesome." He muttered as he finished his own food and entered the kitchen himself.

"Papa, will you tell me a story before bed?" Sarada asked walking up to him her eyes sparkling with life.

"Of course." He replied. "Go on to your room and get ready for bed. I'll be there in a few minutes."

The dark eyed girl smiled and then bounded out the door leaving him once again alone with his wife who was busy washing the dinner dishes.

"I can dry those." He said as she placed the dishes in the drying rack.

"Don't worry about it. I'm nearly finished." She replied as she worked with her back to him.

He scowled at her back his concern starting to turn to irritation. Why was she being so annoying today? He took a deep breath and decided that he'd just wait until Sarada went to bed and then coax it out of her then and padded down the hall to his daughter's bedroom. After about an hour, he left the room smiling at his daughters sleeping form before he walked down the hall to the room he shared with his wife. He expected to see Sakura already dressed for waiting for him with the smile that sparked to life the affectionate side of him the only she knew but instead she was sitting in a chair her nose buried in a book wearing a strappy lace number that set his loins on fire. He swallowed noisily and entered the room walking quickly over to her. As he neared her she stood placing the book on the night stand and gave him her most alluring smile. His hand reached for her and he leaned forward anxious to feel her satin lips against his own and was shocked when she raised a hand stilling his movements.

"Sorry, maybe next time Sasuke." She replied sweetly before she slipped out of his grip and slipped into bed tucking the covers securely around herself.

Sasuke stood there dazed and confused like she'd just sucker punched him as he stared at her back. Never in his life had his wife refused his advances until now. "Are you kidding me?" he stammered.

"Nope. I'm serious." She replied. "It really stinks when you anticipate something and get shot down doesn't it?"

His eyes widened and suddenly everything clicked in his brain. The cold shoulder, the lack of conversation, the strange tinge of her chakra. She was angry with him over the kiss he'd denied her when he'd last left the village.

"Are you still angry about that?" he asked in disbelief.

"What do you think?" she asked her tone dark.

He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. The things women got hung up about boggled his mind. "I don't see what the big deal is." He said. "It was just one kiss."

She snorted. "Yeah, and this is just one night of sleeping together." She replied.

"Are you serious?" he stammered irritation and frustration overwhelming him. He was one of the most powerful shinobi in the world and here he was in this ridiculous situation having an even more ridiculous conversation with his wife.

"Dead serious." She replied. "Good night Sasuke." She said reaching over to click off the light.

Sasuke stormed out of the house in frustration minutes later. Only his wife would hold a grudge over something like that. It wounded his pride as a man as well that his wife didn't want him even if it was just to get back at him. She'd never been able to resist him before but she sure as hell was now.

His thoughts returned to the present as he arrived at his own front door again and glanced at his house. A warm glow emanated from his bedroom window and he knew that Sakura was up, probably waiting for him to return home again. It occurred to him as he slipped quietly inside and removed his shoes, that she still felt a little unsure of herself, a little unsure of him. Their marriage had been far from perfect due to their dangerous lifestyles and his incredibly long missions that kept him away for years at a time. She was probably lonely, more so than he was here in the village surrounded by other women who had their husbands close and didn't have to worry constantly about their wellbeing. As he mounted the stairs he realized that she probably cherished his kisses more than he realized because somewhere deep in her heart she feared it would be their last. He hadn't realized how much they meant to her before but now that he did, he was determined to make it up to her.

He slid the door of their bedroom open softly and then slipped inside. Sakura had her back to him still but he could tell she was still awake by her breathing. His peace offering consisting of the latest collection of medical journals was laid gently on the bedside table. He quickly slipped off his shirt tossing it into the laundry hamper and then slipped out of his slacks. He moved to the closet and pulled out a pair of lightweight shorts to sleep in and then slipped into bed turning off the light as he did so. He reached out in the darkness and slipped an arm around Sakura's waist pulling her against his chest and burying his face in her hair taking in the sweet floral scent of it. He felt her tense in his arms, her muscles brace to move away and tightened his grip on her and pressed his lips against her ear.

"I'm sorry." He whispered stilling her movements.

"Sorry for what?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for what happened at the gate the last time I left the village." He replied. "I never intended to hurt you."

She shifted in his arms and turned to face him her emerald eyes looking otherworldly in the pale light of the moon that streamed through their bedroom window. "I'm sorry too. I made such a big deal over such a small thing." She looked away from him in shame. "It's just-."

He shushed her and waited until she looked at him to speak. "I understand." He said softly. "There's a part of you that's afraid every time I leave that it's the last time you'll see me. How could you not feel nervous. I've left your side more often than I've stayed by it." Her eyes widened and he knew that he had hit the mark. He moved his hand to her hair slipping his fingers into the silky smoothness of it and tipped her face up to his capturing her satin lips with his own. She responded eagerly and he knew the he had won as her hands moved quickly and greedily over his bare torso her breath quickening and her heart pounding. They finally broke apart for air and he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll give you all of the kisses you could ever want to tonight and I promise you that from now on I will always kiss you goodbye."

Her smile was like the sun breaking out from behind the clouds and he immediately felt the tension in her chakra dissipate at his words. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed butterfly kisses all over his face and neck before touching her mouth to his again. "You can be such an oblivious idiot sometimes." She breathed against his neck.

"Yes I know." He replied leaning forward and kissing the spot behind her ear moving his lips down her neck smirking against the skin when she tipped her head back to give him greater access. "But you love me anyway."

"You're right." She replied. "I do love you. Very much Sasuke Uchiha."

"I love you too Sakura Uchiha." He replied pressing closer to her. There were no more words spoken that night. The crashed together with all of the pent of passion, love, and desire they had for one another until they were both spent and collapsed breathless wrapped up in one another. He cradled his now exhausted wife close to his chest and brushed her pink hair out of her face.

"I guess I get to snuggle with my wife too Naruto." He muttered contentedly before he drifted asleep with the love of his life in his arms.


End file.
